


Sunsets on the Sun Drop

by AikoFanFan



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I’m sorry, Sunsets and Moon Rises AU, i don’t have a name for this au yet rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoFanFan/pseuds/AikoFanFan
Summary: A dark twist on the ending of season 1.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.   
> Also Eugene is the prince of the dark kingdom and there for has ties to the moon stone and is there for has the biggest connection to Rapunzel and Sun Drop. Fight me.   
> Maybe I’ll add more chapters to this. Maybe.

“Varian wait!” 

Rapunzel steps up to the Automaton and it stops, looking down at her. 

“I don’t want to fight you.” She began. “If I surrender and let you do as many experiments as you want to try and free your father, will you let everyone else go?”

The princess could feel all eyes on her but she never looked away from the Automaton before her as she waited for an answer. 

“I won’t leave until your father is free. No one will try to free me. We can do as many tests as you want. Just let my parents and everyone else leave.” Rapunzel states firmly. 

“You promised before. How do I know you won’t break this one too?” A small broken voice asks from the Automaton. 

“You have my word. I will stay. You just have to let everyone else go.” Rapunzel reassured.

“.....okay.” Varian agrees. 

“Raps what are you doing?!” Cassandra whispers. Rapunzel just smiles at her friend before Eugene runs over. 

“You can’t be serious?!” He asks and all the princess does was cup his face gently with her hands. 

“I made a promise to him. I need to fix this.” She says and kisses him softly on the lips. “You and Cass need to get everyone out of here. Okay?”

“Raps we aren’t leaving you here.” Cassandra says as she walks over, the king and queen trailing behind. 

“I made my choice.” Rapunzel says, walking up to her parents and giving them a big hug. “Now all of you. Go.”

She steps back to stand by Varian who was still in his Automaton. 

And with a silent agreement, Cass and Eugene helped everyone retreat. 

The princess watches, making sure everyone got away before taking a deep breath.

“Okay Varian. Where do you wanna start?”

5 months later....

“Nothing we do is WORKING!!” Varian screams in frustration and anger as he throws bottles off his work table, letting them crash onto the floor. Rapunzel is sitting on the floor, her hair a mess from the experiments it’s been through, she winced at the out burst but remains calm. 

“Varian just take a deep breath.” She suggested. 

“I don’t wanna hear a word out of you!” Varian snaps. “These rocks. This mess is because of you and the stupid sun drop!”

“Varian I-“

“No!” Varian shouts. “These rocks. Your hair. All of it! It’s all because of you!”

“Varian please just take a breath. Calm down!” Rapunzel pleads. 

“My home is a wreck. My village. My dad!” Varian goes on to say as he tugs at his own hair. 

“I’m sure there’s more ways we can get your father free.” Rapunzel says as she stands up. Varian looks down and sees a broken piece of metal and he thinks for a moment. 

“The story. When Eugene died in the tower, you said your tears brought him back, right?” Varian asks, leaning down and picking up the metal scrap. 

“Yes.” Rapunzel answers. 

“That means the Sun Drop’s magic flows through you, not just your hair.” Varian says and looks at Rapunzel. 

“Varian?”

“You only helped me this time so I’d let your friends go. Otherwise you would’ve turned your back on me again. Wouldn’t you, princess?” Varian asks, turning to face her. 

“No Varain I truly want to help you! Your actions were too much though. We can still figure this out.” Rapunzel says, sensing the change in Varian’s tone. 

“You never wanted to help me. No one does.” Varian says, holding the metal scrap up. 

“Varian put that down. I won’t fight you. Let’s just talk!” Rapunzel pleads. 

“If you don’t want to help me I’ll just extract the magic out of you!” Varian shouts. 

Drip...drip...drip....

Rapunzel could see the red staining her dress and running down onto the floor. Varian backed away, almost shock at what he had done. Staring at the metal scrap in Rapunzel’s chest. 

“Varian...” Rapunzel says, her skin paling and light slowly leaving her eyes as she wobbles down to the floor. “I’m sorry I broke my promise...”

The world around her darkens as she closes her eyes. 

Back in Corona....

Cassandra was talking to her father when Maximus hollers. They look over and see him holding Eugene up who was clutching his hand on his chest. 

“Hey what’s going on?! What’s wrong?!” Cassandra asks, helping Eugene stand up right. 

“I...I can’t explain it but...” Eugene says as the pain in his chest calms down. “Rapunzel...”

“What about her?” Cassandra asks. “She find a way out? Do we need to go get her?”

“She’s...she’s gone.”

“Gone? No she’s stuck with Varian.” Cass says, not understanding. 

“Cassandra I can’t explain it but we need to go back. Now.” Eugene states. 

The black rocks make this howling sound as Varian rushes around. 

He scrambles. Shoving everything from his work table into a bag and loading it into his Automaton. He could hear the galloping getting closer even though the black rocks were making weird sounds. Almost sound sad. 

“I’m sorry dad. I’ll come back for you.” He whispers to himself. He looks at Rapunzel’s lifeless body, which he had laid down on the ground and put her hair back into a messy braid. He felt the guilt in the pit of his stomach but shakes it off. He climbs in and charges out. 

“VARIAN!” Cassandra shouts as she watches the Automaton run off. Meanwhile Eugene jumps off Maximus and rushes inside. Before she could do more she hears a loud scream. She jumps off her horse and hurries inside, almost falling to her knees at the sight. Eugene crying over a lifeless Rapunzel. 

“RAPUNZEL!” She cries and runs over. “I knew we shouldn’t have left you here, I knew something was wrong.”

She was her best friend.   
She was suppose to protect her.   
She failed. 

The sounds from the black rocks grow louder and make the pair look up to them. 

“They can feel it too.” Eugene says, his voice horse from the crying and screaming. He looks back down to Rapunzel’s body before standing, lifting her up with him. 

“Don’t worry, Raps. I’ll make this right. I promise.” Cassandra whispers to herself before they leave the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra and Eugene ride into town, passing everyone in a rush while Eugene kept Rapunzel out of view. 

When they reach the palace Cassandra leads the way, telling everyone to either clear out or look away. 

“Everyone leave!” Cassandra orders as she swings the throne room door open. “Now!”

Servants look at one another in confusion and jump when Cassandra’s voice booms through the room again. 

“Did I stutter??? NOW PEOPLE. OUT.”

Everyone clears out.   
Only leaving the Queen and King. 

“Cassandra what’s going on?” Arianna asks as she and Fredrick walk over, meeting the captain’s daughter half way. Cass looks up at them before looking to the doors. 

“All clear Eugene. Bring her in.” Cassandra says. 

The king and queen glance at one another before looking to the doors. Just in time to see Eugene walk in, carrying Rapunzel. He had his coat over her torso. 

“Rapunzel!” Arianna breaks the silence with a shriek as she runs over. “How did this happen?!”

“I’m so sorry.” Eugene whispers. 

“We just got you back...we were a family again...” Arianna sobs. Eugene lowers Rapunzel to the floor, her mother following and soon the king. 

Cassandra and Eugene shared a look and nod, both leaving to let the two mourn the loss of their daughter. 

Eugene...

...Eugene...

Eugene!

“AH!” Eugene sits up and breathes heavy as he looks around. Just him alone in his room. 

He rubs his eyes, wincing a little.   
They still hurt from all the crying he’s done. Pascal climbs up and rests on his shoulder, the two having each other in this time was the little light they had left. 

He stands up and walks out of his room, going down hallways before reaching Rapunzel’s room. Pascal makes a noise, nuzzling against Eugene’s cheek. 

“I know buddy. I miss her too.” He whispers He turns, about to walk away until the doors swing open, making him jump back. Looking around he walks in, guard up. “Someone in here?”

Pascal pats his cheek and points with his tail to Rapunzel’s bed. When he looks he finds a...spirit? Ghost? He wasn’t sure what to make of the see through figure floating in the middle of Rapunzel’s bed that looked just like her. 

“....okay Eugene you’ve officially gone off the deep end.” Eugene mumbles to himself and was about to walk out until she spoke. 

“No you haven’t Eugene.” 

She moves forward, getting closer, her feet never touching the floor as she got closer to Eugene who in turn backs away until his back hits the wall behind him. 

“Eugene it’s okay. It’s me.” She says, trying to calm his nerves. 

“But but- how? You...I thought.” He stumbles with his words, not wanting to say it out loud. Pascal making a small noise. 

“It’s okay. I know what you mean and yes I am. But the sun drop must know more about you than either of us do. You’re the only one who could see me. Talk to me.” Rapunzel explains. 

“The Sun drop is behind...this?” Eugene asks and motions with his hand at Rapunzel. 

“It’s like Varian said. It’s magic runs through me.” Rapunzel says and looks shock when Eugene grits his teeth. 

“Don’t mention that name. Please.” Eugene pleads. She frowns and reaches out, her hand lightly rubbing against his cheek. It must’ve surprised them both when her hand didn’t go through him but it didn’t stop her from making him look back to her. 

“I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at him.” Rapunzel requests. “I broke my promise to him.”

“So what? You had a kingdom to worry about! He was warned to leave those rocks alone. It’s his own fault his father is trapped!” Eugene snaps and moves to the side away from Rapunzel’s spirit. She frowns and trails behind him. 

“I know but.” Rapunzel sighs. “I didn’t come here to argue. I need you to do something for me.”

She floats and moves in front of Eugene again to get his attention. 

“I need you to follow those black rocks. They lead to something I don’t know what but I’m afraid Varian may go after whatever is at the end of them.” She explains. “I can’t but you can.”

“....sunshine I don’t know. Those rocks.” Eugene trails off and looks back up at Rapunzel. 

“Please.” She begs. “Clearly they’re connected to the Sun Drop.”

~~~~~~~

Varian screams and throws rocks at the water before falling to his knees and pulling at his hair. He doesn’t even know where he is or how far away from Corona he was. 

“Why did you do that?!” He asks himself. “You have no home and no dad now you idiot!”

He yanks his goggles off and throws them down onto the ground, soon followed by his gloves. 

“Now what do I do...” he asks himself, the guilt worming its way back into his gut and mind. 

“I could help you.”

Varian jolts up to his feet and looks around before seeing...a little ghost girl? He wasn’t sure anymore. 

“Who are you?” He asks. 

“A friend. Or at least I’d like to be.”


End file.
